Hello, Old Friend
by cucuhead878
Summary: Just basically a Tomtord fanfic. Tom decides to go out for a walk one day and comes face to face with someone he never wanted to see again. (Warning: Violence, harsh language, slight sin, depression, and loads of cringe)
1. Old Enemies

Tom was sitting in his small apartment, staring at a tv that was just playing static. He held a small flask in his hand, which he took sips from occasionally. The room was pitch black, other than the glow of the tv.

He thought back to what had happened a few weeks before; Tord had come back acting as a friend, but had then betrayed them with a certain giant robot. Now, he, Edd, and Matt were all living in their own separate apartments. Even though the others had tried to get Tom to come out of his apartment and hang out with them, he had refused. Tom just wanted some time to think back to better times with Edd and Matt. He eventually decided to go for a walk, just to clear the dark thoughts that were coming back. Tossing his flask onto the couch to deal with later, he put on his hoodie and went outside.

(Le Timeskip to about 20 minutes later~)

Tom was walking through the neighborhood, keeping his hands shoved into his hoodie pockets. Staring at the floor, he noticed that it was starting to sprinkle overhead. Grumbling quietly, he merely pulled his hoodie over his head, knowing that it would start raining hard soon.

He continued on, debating whether or not to head to the bar. Suddenly, it started pouring, and Tom had to take cover in an alleyway, cursing under his breath. He looked around for any weirdos, or dogs, like last time. He recalled the memory of being attacked by dogs multiple times, then by birds. Frowning at the thought, he sat down against the far wall of the alleyway.

Tom looked around again, seeing that the rain wasn't going to cease for a while, and sighed. He yawned, and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

About 10 minutes later, Tom was woken up by the sound of footsteps nearby. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. Confused, he stood up and walked out of the alleyway, and came face to face with someone that he had hoped he would never see again. Tord grinned as Tom backed away. "You scared, Thomas?" He smirked.

"What the hell?! How are you even alive, you commie?!" Tom yelled, glaring at the red clad male. Without saying anything, Tord stepped forward and grabbed Tom's wrists. Taken by surprise, Tom didn't react quick enough. He felt an iron grip on his right arm, and froze up a bit. Tord's right arm had been replaced with a metallic robotic arm.

Tord merely smirked even more. "That was your harpoon that caused that." He growled, tightening his grip as Tom tried to pull away. He then pulled Tom forward and pressed him against the wall, pinning his arms behind his back.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from me!" Tom said angrily, trying to squirm out of the current position he was in. Tord didn't budge, and chuckled darkly. "You really aren't too bright, are you?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Tom asked, breathing heavily after his increasingly frenzied attempts at getting away from Tord.

"Calm down, geez.." Tord sighed, loosening his grip a bit. Tom took this as his chance to elbow Tord in the stomach, turn around, and punch him in the jaw. He knew he had come in contact with Tord when he heard him hiss in pain and stumble backwards, holding his stomach. Tord leaned against the wall for a second, regaining his composure, then flashed Tom the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Why are you here?" Tom asked, getting ready in case Tord ran at him again. The other took a few moments to reply, before sighing. "I came to apologize." He said simply. Tom's eyes widened, but he recovered from the shock quickly. "You're lying... You came back last time acting like you had changed. Matt and Edd may have trusted you, but I saw past your good-guy bullshit. After you betrayed us, Edd was crushed... He wanted nothing more than to one, know you were okay, and two, trust you again. The only reason I wanted you to come back was so they would be happy, even if it meant having to deal with you again. But if you think you can come crawling back with some fake apology, you're even more messed up in the head than I thought!" Tom yelled, feeling better after getting that all out.

He looked back at Tord, expecting him to be glaring at him, but saw with a jolt that the other had his head turned the other way, but was obviously crying quietly. "Look, I- That was a bit harsh, sorry." Tom sighed, taking a small step towards the other male.

"You're right, Tom.." Tord mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear. "But I really did miss the old times with you guys.. But when I left for Norway, I forgot about what was important to me, and came back not appretiating you guys. I understand if you don't forgive me, and I'll just leave you guys alone now." He said, before walking out of the alleyway, leaving Tom to process what he had just said.

"Wait!" Tom said loudly, unable to stop himself. Tord stopped, looking at the floor, preparing for Tom to be pissed off, but Tom walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "Tord." Tom said, looking at the other.

When the norwegian didn't respond, Tom lifted his head so they were making eye contact. Is it even eye contact if you don't have eyes? "I may not forgive you now, but I'm going to give you one more chance. You seem like you've changed, I'm not gonna lie, but just know: If you betray us again, don't bother trying to come back." Tom said, feeling a bit sick that he was being this nice to Tord.

Tord nodded and then suddenly hugged Tom tightly. "What are you-?" Tom started, then found himself hugging back. _What the hell am I doing?!_ Tom thought bitterly, pushing Tord away after hugging back. "Come on, don't make this even more awkward than it already is.." Tom complained, grinning a bit.

Tord nodded, wiping his face, wanting to hug Tom again, but deciding against it. Tom started walking back towards his apartment, motioning for Tord to follow. Tord looked confused, but followed. Noticing Tord's puzzled expression, Tom sighed, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Matt and Edd have their apartments literally next door to mine." He explained, smiling as Tord perked up a bit. _Stop thinking of him like that!_ Tom scolded himself mentally, annoyed that he kept having weird feelings about Tord. _You guys don't like each other._ Tom was so lost in his thoughts that he ran right into a lamppost. Rubbing his head, he looked over at Tord, noticing that he was snickering quietly. "S-Shut up!" He muttered, which only made the other laugh harder.

Huffing, Tom kept walking, trying not to get too absorbed into his thoughts. He looked over at Tord again, but this time, started blushing a bit. He couldn't help but think about how cute the other looked, and quickly pushed the thought away. _Am I going nuts or something?!_ He finally realized something with a jolt. _Do I have feelings for him...?_

 **Hi guys, this is cucuhead878 here, and this is my first fanfic, so yeah... Anyways, I hope you guys like it! If you want, you can leave a review, or comment, or whatever! Constructive criticism is appretiated! I'm going to try and keep an updating schedule, and update on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Hopefully, I won't forget, but I'll try to update whenever I can. But writer's block is among us ;-;**


	2. Forgiveness

**Hi guys! Here's a new chapter today! I know I said I would update on certain days, but I found myself with some extra time, so here you go! :3**

After about 15 minutes later, Tom and Tord had made it to the apartment complex in which Tom, Edd and Matt lived in. Tom glanced at the other and saw that he looked really nervous. "You alright?" He asked.

Tord nodded quickly. "Yeah." He replied simply, looking at the ground. Tom was puzzled, but shook the feeling off. He led the norski over to Edd's apartment and stopped at the front door, looking at Tord.

Tom waited for Tord catch up a bit, then noticed him back up a bit, away from the door. "What're you doing?" Tom asked, glancing over his shoulder at him, genuinely confused.

"What do you mean..?" Tord replied, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Just kind of nervous, that's all.." He added, looking away.

"It's okay, Edd and Matt'll forgive you. They always believe in second chances.. Or third chances in your case." He sighed, trying his best to comfort the norwegian.

Tord just nodded in response and Tom raised an arm to knock on the door. He flashed Tord a comforting smile, then knocked.

Meanwhile, Edd was sitting on his bed in his pajamas, drawing on his tablet and occasionally sipping from a can of cola. He heard a knock at the door and sat up, putting his drawing tablet aside and walking towards the door. "Coming!" He bumped into a few things in the cluttered room, but eventually made his way to the door. He opened it, saw Tom, and waved, smiling. "Hi, Tom!" He greeted the eyeless alcoholic happily. "It's really nice to see you out of your apartment!" He added.

"Hey, Edd." Tom answered, looking at Edd with a small smile. "I brought someone who wants to see you.." He said, looking over at Tord, motioning to Edd.

Edd looked confused. That is, until he saw Tord. He let out a small gasp and ran forward to pull Tord into a quick hug. He then released him and noticed the scars on Tord's face. "That crash sure did a number on you..." Edd mumbled to himself more than to Tord. He looked over at Tom, tears in his eyes, then back up at the norwegian.

"I'm so glad you're back, Tord!" He said, pulling him into yet another hug. To make it even better, he grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him into the hug as well. "Welp, I'm going this way-" Tom said, joining the hug.

"Um... Edd.. I just came to apologize.. about.." Tord said quietly, not wanting to say it. He finally just sighed and added, "The incident with the giant robot." Tears formed in his eyes at the memory, and he looked away, pulling away from the hug. Tom did the same, then looked over at Tord.

Edd put a hand on both of Tord's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Tord. I forgive you.. And besides, everyone deserves another chance. Take Tom for instance; He's done countless stupid things when he's drunk. And we still let him _get_ drunk." He added with a chuckle, looking at Tom.

"Ok, if we're bringing up stupid things we've done, then remember that time you STOLE a TANK from an army base?!" Tom asked, looking irritated. Tord burst out laughing, and Edd crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright, we've all done stupid things! Geez, Tom... and you had to bring that one up.." He just shook his head, sighing.

All of a sudden, Matt came out of his apartment looking shaken. He looked around, saw Tom, Tord, and Edd, and waved. "Oh, hi guys!" He grinned. "Why's everyone being loud?" He asked, obviously not noticing Tord yet.

"Well, Tord's back!" Edd answered, making a kawaii cat face. "Who?" Matt asked, tilting his head slightly. He then saw Tord and waved. "Oh! Hi Todd!"

Tom facepalmed while holding back a laugh. "Holy crap, Matt! You really don't remember him?" He asked, snickering.

"No? Also, language!" Matt replied, sticking his tongue out at Tom. This only made Tom laugh harder. Matt gave up and sighed, looking at Edd. "Why are you in your pajamas?" He asked.

"Well, I was in bed all day drawing, and I guess I was just too lazy to change." Edd replied lazily. "I guess I'll do it later." He then had an idea and looked at Tord. "Wait! Do you want to stay with us again?"

Tord's eyes widened, and he started stuttering his reply. "I-I think I've caused enough trouble before.. I appreciate the offer, but, um..." He looked away.

Tom thought for a moment, then looked at Tord. "Where are you going to go then?" He asked. Tord didn't make eye contact, which only heightened his suspicions. Tom then looked at Edd. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go." He muttered.

Tord just gave a small nod, looking at the floor. "I can't argue with that.." He said quietly.

"Well, he might have to share an apartment with one of us.. But the thing is, it might have to be you or Matt, because my apartment's cluttered as heck.." He said mostly to Tom, motioning to the open door of his apartment for proof.

"Well, Matt's apartment is full of pictures and statues of himself and God knows what else-" Tom started, only to be interruped by Matt.

"And mirrors, don't forget mirrors!" Matt chimed in.

Slowly, Tom realized the only choice they had. He squinted at Edd, hoping what he thought wasn't true. "He's going to have to share an apartment with me, isn't he...?" He said slowly.

Edd nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yeahhh..." He answered. "But if you don't want him to, then-"

"It's fine." Tom said, which surprised everyone, including Matt.

"Y-You sure?" Tord asked, obviously a bit worried about sharing an apartment with Tom. "Yup." Tom answered, heading towards his own apartment to clean it up a bit.

Edd went back into his own apartment to get changed, leaving Matt and Tord together. "I'll just, er..." Tord started following Tom, trying to keep at a safe distance, knowing that Tom was annoyed with having Tord sharing an apartment with him.

Tom saw Tord in his peripheral vision and mentally sighed. Matt, meanwhile, went back into his own apartment, probably to go admire himself. Tom took out his key for the apartment, only to find that he left the door unlocked. Grumbling quietly, he went into the apartment, stumbling around to find a light switch.

Once he found it, he looked around the living room at the mess, which mainly consisted of empty bottles and junk food wrappers. He retrieved a garbage bag ftom the kitchen and proceeded to stuff the bottles and wrappers into the bag.

Tord noticed the mess, and realized that the bottles were more than Tom would normally drink. He looked at Tom, then shrugged it off and began to help him clean.

After a few minutes, the living room was looking much better. Tom put the garbage bag in the corner to deal with later and flopped down on the couch, grabbing the flask he had left there earlier. When he saw that Tord was standing near the couch, unsure of what to do, he motioned for him to sit down. Tord nodded and sat down on the other side of the couch, a fair distance away from Tom.

Tom noticed this, but didn't think much of it. He dug between the couch cushions and found the remote. He tossed it to Tord, who jumped as it fell into his lap. He looked over at Tom, who was sipping from his flask. He just nodded at Tord, before standing up and heading to the kitchen to refill his flask.

Tord hesitated, then took the remote and turned it on to a random channel, waiting for Tom to come back. A few minutes later, Tom did, and handed Tord a can of soda. "Here." He said, plopping back down on the couch, unscrewing the cap of his flask.

"T-Thanks.." Tord said, clumsily opening it and taking a sip. "Why do you sound so nervous?" Tom asked, looking over at him. "What? I-I'm not nervous." Tord answered, putting the soda on a small table near the couch. "Yeah, whatever you say.." Tom sighed, looking towards the tv.

Tord just looked around the apartment absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts. _Why do I feel so weird around him? It's not like I like him... right.._.?


	3. Casualities

As Tom soon dozed off, Tord couldn't help but wonder why Tom hadn't been that upset about having to share his apartment with him. He glanced over at Tom, and then out the window. It was dark outside, and it was raining again. _What time is it?_ He thought, furrowing his eyebrows.

Tord looked back at Tom, and noticed the lit face of a wristwatch that Tom was wearing.

 _7:24PM_

Tord sighed, leaning his head back on the couch. He didn't have much to do, other than to fall asleep or watch tv. But sleep never came easy; His thoughts always seemed to wander. Tord just moved a little closer to Tom, looking at him. He studied the other male's ridged body and blushed a bit. _If only.._ He thought, looking away again.

 _God damn it, why do I feel so weird?!_ He mentally slapped himself, staring at the floor. During his mental argument with himself, he hadn't noticed that Tom was now awake and squinting at him.

Tord's thoughts were interrupted by Tom's sarcastic remark. "So you're making weird faces now?" Tord jumped, looking at the other with wide eyes. "Just- thinking." He answered, looking away again.

Tom just shrugged and raised his flask to sip from it again, only to find that it was empty. Cursing under his breath, he got up, then fell onto the couch again.

"I think you need the motivation to get up." Tord grinned, looking at Tom as he struggled to stand. "Yeah, my motivation is to drink.." Tom stood up with a grunt and stretched, then headed for the kitchen again.

Tord chuckled a bit, before stifling a yawn and feeling the pangs of hunger coming back. Sighing, he just stretched out on the couch. Tom came out of the kitchen a few minutes later and was caught by surprise at Tord taking up the couch with a smirk on his face. "Really?" He asked. "Yup." Tord replied, wanting to see what Tom would do.

Tom crossed his arms, looking down at the other male. "I'm gonna sit on you..." He threatened. Tord just shrugged, figuring that Tom was bluffing. 5 minutes later, Tom was sitting on top of Tord and taking drinks from his flask.

"Ack! Tom! Get off!" Tord wheezed, trying to push Tom off of him. "Nah, I'm good." Tom answered, smirking. "Unless you want to move, so I can sit down?" He grinned down at the other.

Tord grumbled quietly, then sighed. "Alright, geez! Faen deg." Tord replied in annoyance, and Tom got up, looking triumphant. The norwegian huffed for a moment, then sat up, making room for the other male. Tom sat down, flicking Tord playfully, causing the red clad male to flinch, squinting at him.

"What was that for?" He asked, earning himself another flick from Tom. "I don't know. I'm just bored, I guess." The other yawned, putting his flask away.

Tom stood up again, this time thankfully not falling onto the couch again. He noticed the smirk on Tord's face and frowned. "Don't." He growled, knowing that the norski would stretch out on the couch again. "I'll push you off the couch next time." He added, smirking slightly, walking towards the kitchen.

Tord just shrugged and decided to follow Tom into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway, looking at him. Tom was rummaging through the fridge for something, God knows what, probably more alcohol. He looked happy when he finally found what he was looking for, and pulled out a package of holy bacon.

Tord saw it, and his mouth watered. Tom noticed Tord standing in the doorway and grinned. "I'm going to guess you want some?" He asked, turning on the stove and starting to open the package. Tord nodded. "Can I?" He replied, hoping that Tom would say yes. "Duh. Why do you think I'm making it? One, because I'm pretty sure you're hungry, and two, it's fucking delicious." Tom replied, rolling his 'eyes' and straining to retrieve a pan from the top cupboard.

Tord watched him with an amused expression before snickering a bit. "Need some help?" He asked. "No!" Tom yelled, frustrated that he couldn't reach it.

(Moments later)

"Alright, I need some help." He huffed, crossing his arms. Tord just chuckled quietly and went forward, grabbed the pan, and went over to the open package of bacon. He put them into the pan and put the pan onto the stove.

Tom scowled. "You're tall though!" He muttered, earning another laugh from Tord. "Yeah, well, not much taller than you.." Tord replied, grinning. "And compared to Matt, both of us are short." He added. Tom just snickered, nodding.

About 10 minutes passed by of the two males laughing, joking, and cooking the bacon, then they both piled their plates with the holy food, and sat down.

Tord ate a piece of bacon happily, enjoying getting along with Tom. Soon, he finished his bacon and felt full and drowsy. Sighing in contentment, he stood up and went back into the kitchen, put his plate in the sink, decided to wash it and put it away, then went into the living room and sat down. Tom soon came and sat down as well, looking like he was enjoying himself for once.

Tord couldn't help but yawn, and Tom looked at him in amusement. "Tired?" He asked. "No.." Tord answered, resting his head on his hand and looking over at Tom with a blank expression. The other male checked his watch, saw what time it was, and showed Tord. The watch face read _9:32PM_ and Tord sighed, looking at Tom. "Yeah. I'm just gonna go to sleep.." Tom mumbled, standing up and running a hand through his own hair. "Hm. Do you want to sleep in my room or-" He was cut off by Tord. "No no, it's fine! I'll just sleep on the couch." Tord answered quickly, looking at Tom. "Alright.." The other replied. "If you change your mind, just let me know." He yawned, heading off towards his room. "If you want, you can raid the fridge or something.." Tom came back a few minutes later with a few blankets and a pillow. He decided to be a jackass and threw the pillow in Tord's face.

Caught by surprise, Tord didn't have time to react, and got hit with the pillow. He made an 'oof' noise, then grabbed the pillow, swinging it at the eyeless alcoholic. But Tom reacted quickly and threw the blankets over Tord, chuckling.

"Hey!" Tord yelled, clawing the blankets off and scowling at Tom, which only caused him to laugh harder. "Alright, alright, I'm done!" Tom answered, grinning. "But still, you can use those if you want. And I'm pretty sure you're gonna want to." He added, stretching again and heading back towards his room, turning off the light in thd living room as he did so.

Tord stifled another yawn and laid his head on the pillow, not wanting to fall asleep, knowing that he would have a nightmare, no doubt. He wrapped himself in the blankets, realizing that they smelled like alcohol and, for some reason, chocolate.

He enjoyed the scent and felt warm and tired, and slowly, his eyelids became heavy. He tried to keep them open, but he felt so comfortable. Soon, he was snoring quietly.

 _Tord was standing in the scene of the robot crash. He looked around, and saw Tom curled up in the remains of the destroyed house, bleeding out from huge gashes on his body. Matt and Edd were crouched down next to him, and Matt took out his phone to call an ambulance._

 _Tord approached them, and Edd turned and saw him. "T-Tord! Don't hurt him again!" Matt yelled, standing in front of Tom while Edd did the same. Tord kept walking, at a slower pace, and Edd took a step forward. Tord stopped, looking down at Tom._

 _Tom had started coughing uncontrollably, and a puddle of blood was slowly growing around him. Edd and Matt sat down next to Tom and tried to help him. Matt took off his overcoat and his hoodie, tore the fabric into strips, and tried wrapping up Tom's wounds, but it was no use. After a few minutes, his breathing started slowing, until it finally stopped. Tom was dead._

 _Edd stood and turned in Tord's direction, a new anger in his eyes. He advanced towards the taller male, and Tord started backing up, his eyes wide. "You killed him. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Edd yelled, grabbing Tord's injured arm._

 _Tord cried out in pain, but Edd didn't care. He pushed Tord down, tears rolling down his face. "I didn't mean to.." Tord whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Edd backed up, his breathing becoming hitched, and he hugged himself, looking at the floor, sobbing quietly. Matt flashed Tord a glare and hugged Edd, trying to comfort him._

Tord woke up screaming. He sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Tom ran into the living room, turning on the light. He rushed over to Tord and sat next to him. "Are you alright?!" He asked. He was surprised when Tord hugged him tightly, crying quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I thought you were gone.." Tord whispered, hugging him tighter.

Tom hugged Tord back and started patting his back. "It's okay.. It was only a dream.." He muttered to the other male. Soon, Tord had calmed down enough and let go of Tom, wiping his face, sniffling a bit. "T-Thank you.. Not just for this.." He mumbled, looking at Tom.

"No problem.. But here.." Tom stood up and went into the kitchen, and came back with a bottle of pills and a cup of water. He sat back down and handed Tord the cup, then opened the pills and took one out. He gave it to Tord, saw his confused expression, and smiled a bit. "It's a sleeping pill." He explained.

Tord just nodded and took the pill, then hugged Tom again. Tom just ruffled Tord's hair, then headed back to his room. "Good night.." He said, turning off the light.

Tord began to feel drowsy, and knew that the sleeping pill was doing its job. He laid down again, curling up in the blankets, and soon dozed off.


	4. I'm Not Your Friend

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I had so much to do yesterday! I'll try not to let it happen again!!**

Tord was woken up the next day by someone knocking on the front door. He sat up, one side of his hair flattened out, making him look lopsided. He yawned quietly, wondering if he should answer the door.

"Oy, Tord! Can you open the door? I'm pretty sure it's Edd or Matt!" Tom yelled from the other room. "Yup.." Tord answered, standing up and walking towards the door. He opened it and leaned against the door. "Who is it?" He asked tiredly, seeing that it was in fact Edd who was knocking at the door.

"Hi, Tord! You look tired; Did I wake you up? Sorry.." Edd greeted, smiling. "Hey, Edd," Tord replied. "What time is it? I'm sure it's late, and I probably should have been awake anyways, so it's fine.." He added, cracking a smile. He took out his phone and looked at it, seeing that it was _12:53PM._

He sighed and put his phone away, looking back at Edd. "So what did you need?" He asked. "Oh! I almost forgot! I was wondering if you and Tom wanted to come with us to a festival thing at the park! Do you want to come?" Edd answered, grinning. "Oh, um.. sure!" Tord replied, glancing towards the hall where Tom's room was.

"I think Tom's asleep right now though." Tord grinned. "I'm gonna go wake him up and be annoying." He added. "Alright. When you guys are ready, just meet us there!" Edd said, looking happy. Tord nodded and closed the door, and Edd went to go ask Matt if he wanted to come as well.

Tord, meanwhile, was getting a cup of water to pour on Tom. He went into the hallway and knocked lightly on Tom's door. When he heard no answer, Tord knew that Tom was asleep. Having second thoughts, he opened the door slowly, and was almost knocked out by the strong stench of alcohol.

Eyes watering, he squinted around the dark room, seeing huge piles of empty bottles. _And I thought the living room had a lot of bottles._ Tord thought, looking down at the ground, trying to trace a path in his head to Tom's bed, knowing that a single wrong step could cause a pile of bottles to come crashing down.

Carefully stepping around the bottles, clutching the cup of water in his hand, he eventually made his way to Tom's bed, where the eyeless alcoholic himself was snoring quietly. Tord raised the cup to pour it on Tom, then suddenly had the urge to snuggle next to Tom. Surprised, he accidently dropped the cup on the floor, making a loud thudding noise. The feeling was gone as quickly as it had came, and Tord was left to wonder why the hell he just thought of that.

But he knew he was screwed because Tom was blinking his eyes open and squinting at Tord in the dark. "I-I, um.." Tord started, but trailed off, knowing that even if he explained, Tom would still be mad. "Why are you in my room?" Tom asked, sitting up and making eye contact with Tord. "I was going to wake you up, but-" He was cut off by Tom. "Get. Out." He growled, standing up, grabbing Tord by the arm, and dragging him out of the room. "Tom, I-" Tord tried to say, but Tom just slammed the door in his face and went back to bed.

Tord just looked down, knowing that he fucked up. He walked back to the couch and sat down, not even feeling like going to the festival that Edd was telling him about.

He waited for about an hour and half before he finally heard Tom come out of his room. He slouched forward a little more than he already was, and stared at the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Tom came into the living room and didn't even spare him a glance before going into the kitchen.

Tord mentally sighed at how stupid he was to have wanted to wake Tom up like that. But in Tom's eyes, Tord figured it had probably looked like he was up to something. _He's wary after that incident with the giant robot.._ He thought, hugging his knees a little closer to his chest.

Tord jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over quickly, seeing a very startled-looking Tom. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Tom sit down next to him on the couch. "Look, er.. Tord.. I'm sorry for earlier... I was kind of dealing with a migraine from drinking last night..." Tom said, not breaking eye contact with Tord once.

"It's ok." Tord said, sitting up a bit. "But Edd came by earlier asking if we wanted to go to a festival thing with him and Matt.." He added, letting himself be amused at Tom's expression turning from blank to confused to excited. "Sure!" Tom said, cracking a smile, a rare feat, coming from him.

Tord just smiled back at him and stood up. "Well, he said for us to meet him there.. But your bed head is just.. dang.." Tord said, noticing Tom's hair for the first time. Without thinking, he fixed Tom's hair, and grinning when he was done. Tom blushed lightly, looking away to hide it.

Luckily, Tord hadn't noticed, and Tom just shrugged, smiling. "Thanks.." He said, rubbing his face to get rid of the blush real quick, and walked towards the door. He noticed Tord's hair and ruffled it playfully so it wasn't flattened out anymore. "Hey!" Tord said indignantly, looking at the other male. "What? You looked like you doused your hair in water." Tom replied simply, opening the door.

Tord just grinned, looking at Tom. "Ladies first." He smirked. Tom's smile faded. "Really?" He asked, squinting at Tord. "Yup." The norwegian answered, his grin becoming wider. "You suck." Tom sighed, going outside the apartment, waiting for Tord, crossing his arms. Tord came out next, his grin now a smirk. "I honestly didn't expect you to do it." He snickered.

(Timeskip because I don't know)

Tom and Tord finally made it to the park, where the event was being held. It was the usual; Food booths, games, some random rides, and a large stage. Tord's eyes widened once he saw the whole lot, and looked even more surprised when he saw a shooting range. Tom chuckled behind him. "What? You look happy." He grinned, knowing for a fact that Tord was trigger happy and loved guns.

Tord ran for the shooting range, but Tom grabbed his arm and literally had to drag his ass away from it. "Come on! We have to find Edd and Matt first!" He tried to reason, still dragging the taller male. Tord just sighed and crossed his arms, walking beside Tom.

A few minutes later, they met up with Edd and Matt, which was easy due to how tall the ginger was. Edd saw Tom and Tord walking towards them and waved, grinning. "Hi, guys!" He chirped in his normal happy tone.

Tom waved, smiling a bit, letting go of Tord's arm and walking over to stand next to Edd. Tord followed suit, and stood next to Tom instead. "I didn't expect you guys to come, honestly! Tom likes to oversleep until 2 in the afternoon..." Edd looked at Tom, flashing him a stern look for a moment before looking to Matt, and then to Tord. "Looks like the crew's back together.." He said, smiling.

Tord looked over at Tom, not meaning to stare or anything, but was snapped back to reality by him. "Should we split up for now and meet up later, when the concert starts?" Tom asked, looking at Edd, crossing his arms after the other male had pointed out one of his bad habits.

Edd thought for a moment, then smirked. "You want to be with Tord, don't you~?" He grinned, looking from Tom to Tord. "Yeah, you can go with Tord!" Matt added. Tom blushed, his whole face red. "W-What?! No- I don't-" He stopped talking, covering his face with his hands. Tord, meanwhile, was blushing a bit, but his ears were bright red.

Edd just poked Tom. "Come on! I'm gonna go with Matt, so you go with Tord!" He said, grinning a bit more as he said this. "Come on, Matt!" He added, looking to the taller male. "Okay.." Matt answered, following Edd, stealing one last glance over his shoulder at the other two. "Also, the concert starts at 6, I think." Edd added before running off with Matt.

Tom and Tord were left together, both of them a flustered mess. Tom uncovered his face, squinting at Tord. "Don't." He muttered, before walking over to the food booths, with Tord following. Tord walked a little faster, until he was walking beside Tom. "What? You're blushing~" He grinned, and earned a flick from Tom. "Shut up.." Tom snapped, crossing his arms and looking adorable.

They stopped at the closest booth that served the unhealthiest food possible. Tom looked at the menu, and looked really hungry when he saw what was being served. He got two hot dogs, and gave one to Tord once he got them.

Tord smiled. "Thanks.." He said, taking it and taking a bite, feeling the grease roll down his throat, making him feel full. He finished it in a few minutes, looking over at Tom, who looked happy. "No problem.." The other male replied, finishing his own hot dog. "Want to go play some games or go on a ride or something?" He asked, looking at Tord.

Tord shrugged. "Yeah, I guess.." He said, eyeing the shooting range with interest. Tom noticed Tord staring at something behind him and followed his eyes to the shooting range. "Oh." He muttered to himself, looking over at Tord. The norwegian was looking at him expectantly, as if asking if he wanted to go over to it.

Tom just smiled a bit and started walking towards the shooting range, with Tord following excitedly. When they got there, Tord immediately grabbed one of the guns and examined it, then looked at the person running the booth.

"Heya, pal.. You wanna try to win a stuffed animal?" The man asked, motioning to a few stuffed animals that were hanging above their heads. "The guns are real, don't worry.." He added at Tom's confused expression. Tord merely grinned and rummaged through his pockets for a dollar that was needed to play. He finally found one and handed it to the man, and squinted at the bottles lined up a few meters away. The man took the dollar and grinned a bit, knowing that nobody else was able to do it. "Okay. Just shoot all of those bottles in 5 shots." He told Tord. Tord narrowed his eyes at the man, then looked at Tom. "There are 6 bottles, though.." He said. The man just shrugged. "That's the game, pal." He replied.

Tord growled quietly, looking pissed off at the other male. He muttered insults under his breath and proceeded to look at the bottles, trying to figure out the best way to shoot all the bottles. _This isn't even a shooting range.._ He thought to himself, cocking the gun and shooting in between the bottles. The bullets flew into the wood behind the bottles, making it explode. The impact of the splinters of wood caused the bottles to fall to the floor, all of them shattering.

Tord smirked at the man, who was staring at the broken bottles in awe, not able to believe what he just saw. He looked at Tord, then sighed, reached up, and grabbed a giant panda plushie that was hanging above him and handed it to Tord, who gave it to Tom with a grin. Tom's eyes widened, and he took it, then hugged Tord tightly.

Tord smiled and hugged him back, then they walked away from the 'shooting range'. Once they were out of earshot, Tord burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on that guy's face? He was so sure he got the best of us, but nope!" He snickered, pulling out the gun that had been at the game booth. He smirked, and Tom facepalmed. "Tord, why did you steal that?!" Tom asked, both startled and impressed. "And how?"

Tord shrugged. "One, it's a good gun, and two, when the guy was looking at the broken bottles, I just stuffed it in my pocket.. He was too surprised to even notice.." He explained. Then, they heard a yell of anger coming from the booth they were just at. "Fuck.." Tord muttered, before grabbing Tom's arm and pulling him behind a different game booth.

"You're an idiot.." Tom muttered. Tord just huffed and looked over at the other male, who was still clutching the panda plushie with both arms. Then he suddenly had the urge to kiss Tom. Caught by surprise, he made a small squeaking noise and covered his own mouth with his hand. When he looked over at Tom again, he was looking at him with a confused expression. "Sorry.." Tord muttered, waiting a few more minutes until he was sure the guy was gone.

He walked cautiously out from behind the booth, and looked around. "I don't think he's close." He said to Tom. The eyeless alcoholic followed Tord, then flicked him. "Seriously though, that _was_ really stupid of you to do that.." He sighed. "But still! It's a gun, for God's sake.." Tord protested. "And you got a panda plush out of it." He added, which caused Tom to huggle the panda closer. "Thank you.." He said, leaning his head on Tord's shoulder. "No problem," The red clad male answered.

"Let's just go back and find Matt and Edd." Tom said, looking up at Tord. "Okay." Tord replied, putting an arm around Tom and walking towards where the stage was. Tom checked his phone and saw that it was _5:46PM_. "I think Edd said the concert starts at 6, so they might be waiting for us there.." He told Tord, who nodded.

When they got there, Edd and Matt were, in fact, waiting for them. Tom went to go talk to Edd, while Tord followed, looking around absentmindedly, enjoying being there with the others. The concert started a few minutes later, and Tord stood next to Tom, looking up to the stage. He couldn't help but notice how adorable Tom looked, hugging his panda plushie and grinning ear-to-ear. Blushing a bit, he muttered, "Jeg elsker deg."


	5. He's Hurting Inside

A few hours later, everyone had headed back to their apartments. Tom immediately went into the kitchen, mumbling something about alcohol. _Classic Tom..._ Tord thought to himself, sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later, Tom came back with his usual frown and holding his flask. He nudged Tord over and sat down. Tord scooted over to make room and then leaned his head against Tom's shoulder. Tom, meanwhile, pretended not to care. But inside he was screaming at himself. _Holy shit holy shit he's actually showing affection no wait fuck he hates you.._ He thought frantically, before realizing that Tord was probably just tired.

Tord was grateful that Tom didn't snap at him or slap him, and just moved a bit closer to the other male. Tom just took a sip from the flask, though not enjoying the warm feeling as much. He put it aside, sighing quietly. "I'm going to go to bed..." He muttered, standing up and going to his room without another word.

Tord was confused, and thought that maybe Tom was mad at him. He wondered about it for a few minutes, then decided to check on the blue clad male. He stood and went over to Tom's room, then put his hand up to knock. He hesitated, remembering what had happened the last time he went into Tom's room. He shook the thought away and knocked. No answer.

Tord knocked again, with no sarcastic remark from Tom. "What the- Tom?" He tried the doorknob, and found that it was unlocked. He then opened the door slowly and squinted into the room. "Tom..?" He called out quietly. He heard some shuffling noises and looked over at the bed, where he saw Tom's hunched figure in the darkness.

Worried, Tord walked over to Tom, stepping over the occasional pile of empty bottles. "Are you alr-" He stopped when he saw the injuries on the other's arm. But he only got a glance for a split second before Tom jerked his sleeve down, looking up at Tord with a startled expression. U-Um, yeah Tord?" He said quickly, hoping with all his might that the other hadn't seen his arm.

Tord was looking at Tom, thinking. He then went and turned on the light in the room, then sat on the bed next to Tom. The eyeless male looked at Tord, swallowing, then froze as the other took ahold of his arm and pulled up the sleeve. Tord gasped quietly at the cuts lacing Tom's arm, and then hugged Tom tightly. "Wha-" Tom started, then found himself hugging Tord back, enjoying it more that he should.

"Can you please promise me that you won't do that anymore...?" Tord asked quietly. Tom nodded, and Tord let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I'm sor-" Tom whispered, but was then cut off by Tord pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Tom's eyes widened, and he then kissed Tord back, not even aware of his own actions. Tord broke the kiss for a magical thing called oxygen, and almost instantly looked apologetic. "I-I, um..." He stuttered, looking away. "I'm not mad..." Tom said with a smile. Tord looked back at the other male, before hugging him again. Tord gladly hugged back, before standing up, carrying the other male while doing so. Tom squeaked, and looked at Tord with a bit of blush on his face.

Tord just smiled and went into the living room. _Oh my God he's so fucking adorable.._ Tord thought, sitting Tom on the couch and sitting next to him. Tom just reached for the flask he had left there earlier and started drinking from it, feeling better than he has been in a while. Tord was just looking over at Tom, not meaning to stare, but just not being able to control himself. He suddenly had the thought of making the other male scream, of making him moan his name. He winced a bit at how perverted his mind was. He then looked away, really not wanting to tempt himself, for Tom's sake. _No. He would never fucking forgive me..._ He thought, fidgeting with his hoodie, rubbing his thumb over the rough fabric.

Tom looked over at the other, wondering what the hell he could be thinking about that could make him so nervous. He decided to mess with him by poking him. Tord jumped, whipping around to look at Tom, who put up his hands defensively.

Tord let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his face, leaning back. Tom tilted his head slightly, looking at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just tired.." Tord answered quietly. "Oh. Yeah, um.. I was going to head to my room anyways.." Tom answered, standing up. "Alright..." The Norwegian replied, laying down on the couch. He grabbed the blanket from the night before and curled up under it.

He started thinking about what had happened a few mere hours after the robot crash. He shuddered, remembering the amputation that had been necessary. His arm had been too injured to even function it, let alone it healing. Tord raised his robotic arm, pressing his palm against his forehead, still not used to the cold feeling of the metal against his skin. It would always be a part of him, but he would never be fully used to it. Sighing quietly, he put his hand down, still thinking.

Tom, meanwhile, was virtually out cold in his room. He curled up, his dreams becoming clouded with nightmares.

 _Tom was in the scene of the robot crash, and was, for some reason, hovering above the scene. He looked around, thinking about how cliche this all was. He froze when he saw the two dark figures laying motionless on the ground. Then he saw the figure standing over them, the hair horns clearly visible in the fading sunlight. As he moved closer, he could barely hear the words that the commie was mumbling. "...well, I guess this is goodbye then... Old friends..." His grin became wider. "You're better off dead, anyways..."_

 _Tom didn't even realize what he was doing, but all he saw was Tord's devilish grin. Every bit of being inside him was burning with rage. So much that he needed to make Tord pay, no matter what. H_ _e flew at Tord, only to find that he passed right through the Norwegian male. He was virtually helpless. and stuck watching whatever Tord was going to do without being able to do anything. He looked at Edd and Matt's limp bodies and the tears started coming down his face._

Tom woke up with a jolt, his cheeks tear-stained. He clutched his tomee bear tightly in his arms, trembling violently. _This is why I get drunk.._ He thought, reaching under his bed to grab a bottle of his beloved Smirnoff.


	6. I Hate You, I Love You

**Okay fuck me, sorry for not updating I was busy with 7 classes worth of homework for a few weeks, but now it's the weekend so yay? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

The next day, around noon, a certain commie finally got the motivation to get his ass off the couch. He sat up, yawning, and stretched. From the loud clattering coming from the kitchen, he could tell that Tom was obviously awake. Tord stood and walked into the kitchen, to see Tom rummaging through the fridge, looking frustrated.

Tord tilted his head slightly, looking at the other. "You okay...?" He asked, confused. Tom jumped in surprise, hitting his head on the top of the inside of the fridge. Rubbing his head, he looked at Tord. "No, because there's no more bacon..." He sighed, closing the fridge door. Tord just shrugged and sat on the counter, yawning.

"I was wondering; Do you want to go out and do something? I don't know about you, but I kinda want to go do something stupid, like pelt the neighbors with eggs or something.." Tord asked the other male, who was looking at him with a confused look. "Seriously? Why do you want to do stupid stuff when you know we might get arrested or worse?" Tom asked.

Tord shrugged, standing up and going back into the living room, stopping only to flick Tom, causing him to growl and bat at his hand. He snickered, flopping down on the couch. He was almost asleep before a certain Jehovah literally fucking jumped on him. Tord let out an 'oof' and sat bolt upright, barely stopping himself from punching Tom in the stomach. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He asked angrily, earning a shrug from Tom. He just pushed the other male off of him and stretched. "I was almost asleep, too.." He muttered.

Tom just grinned. "That's why I did it," He snickered, leaning against the other male. Tord just huffed and pretended not to notice, looking away, a light blush on his face. "Seriously though, do you want to go do something stupid?" He asked. "At this point I don't really care.." Tom answered, deliberately stretching over Tord, literally laying on him by now. Tord, meanwhile, was making distressed Tord noises until Tom sat up straight, smirking at him. "Fuck you," Tord muttered. "When and where?" Tom asked, smirking, waiting to see Tord's reaction. He may have only been joking, but it caused Tord to start freaking out. _Oh shit oh shit is he serious god damnit why are you getting so nervous?? You're a grown ass man, so stop acting like a bab_ _y..._ Tord was casually having another mental argument with himself, and Tom was just confused as hell.

After about 5 minutes of this awkwardness, Tord sat up a bit and looked at Tom. "So, er... Do you want to go to the park?" He asked. "Sure," Tom answered, happy to get out of the house, and especially with Tord. Tord smiled and stood up, picking up Tom. Moments later, they were walking to the park, aka Tord was walking to the park and was carrying Tom on his back.

When they got there, Tord realized that it was now lightly snowing overhead, and it was mostly cloudy; his favorite type of weather. He put Tom down and sat in the grass, where the snow was piling up slowly. Tom followed him and sat next to him, an adorable smile on his face. Tord looked at him, and almost squeaked at how cute Tom looked. He looked away quickly, more blush appearing on his face. Tom leaned his head against Tord's shoulder, just enjoying the moment for as long as he could.

Tord suddenly kissed Tom on the cheek, then realized what he just did. Tom's eyes widened, and he covered his face with his hands, blushing. "I-I um-!" Tord stuttered, blushing as well. He looked away, hoping that Tom wasn't mad. But Tom was in fact a flustered mess at the moment. Tord just hugged the other male, still blushing. "You suck..." Tom mumbled. "And swal-" Tord was cut off by Tom. "N o." Tom interrupted him, squinting, though smiling. Tord just rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright!" He replied, putting his hands up defensively. Tom just hugged Tord back, enjoying being with Tord, thinking that nothing could go wrong, right?

 **Haha well shit a cliffhanger.. Anyways! I'm really sorry I haven't been exactly updating, and especially for what happened in the last chapter..** **Also, I feel like this chapter was just a filler chapter, given that it's way shorter than the other chapters; Sorry about that! You guys can expect a somewhat good update! Anyways, bye! :P**


	7. Harpoons And Communism

**Haha finally the update is here! I hope you guys enjoy! :3**

Tom stretched, hugging the other male. He felt warm and tired, happy to be cuddling with Tord. He looked up at the sky, a habit he had. Tord suddenly stiffened up, his gaze locked on something that Tom couldn't see from the angle he was at. "Are you alright, Tord?" He asked, looking at him. Tord just stood up, pulling Tom up with him. "What happened?" Tom asked, really confused and startled. "Two certain people that are looking for me... Let's just say I'm fucking screwed if they do," Tord muttered, starting to speedwalk in the direction of the house.

Tom followed after Tord, looking over his shoulder, seeing two figures. One of them had brown hair with bangs and the other had messy darker brown hair with a cigarette poking out of his mouth and, for some reason, oversized eyebrows. His eyes widened when he saw that both of them were wearing uniforms. He sped up a little bit so he was next to Tord. "Who are they?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice. "Um... two of my soldiers...?" Tord answered slowly.

"WHAT?" Tom asked, stopping and looking at the other male. "Shutupshutupshutup-" Tord grabbed Tom's hand and broke into the run. Tom looked behind once more to see the taller of the two point in their direction and start walking towards them. He started running, panicking. "What happens if they catch up?!" He asked, panting. "Then they'll try to get me to come back to the army... and if I decline, then odds are they'll just force me to..." Tord replied, not stopping, and not even looking tired for some reason.

Suddenly, they were both knocked sideways, the breath knocked out of them. Tom hadn't even caught his breath before his arms were pinned behind his back, so he virtually couldn't move. He tried squirming around, but the other's grip only got tighter. Breathing heavily, he looked around for Tord, and saw that he was struggling with the other male, the taller one with bangs.

Eventually, Tord got pinned down as well, similar to Tom. "God damn it Pat!" Tord yelled, obviously pissed. Tom tried to squirm away from whoever was holding him down, the other one, he guessed. He heard him mutter a few curses, and knew that he was giving him a hard time. He continued squirming around, desperate to get away from everything and help Tord.

"Fuck... Can't I just knock this guy out?" The male finally yelled out, obviously to Pat or whatever his name was. "Just knock him out and take him with us.. It would seem Tord here cares about him.. Maybe he'd be more willing to stay if we took him too.." Pat replied, glaring daggers at Tord, who was looking at the ground. Tom started squirming around again. "God, you guys are so lame," He mumbled, before straining as much as he could, feeling the grip loosening a bit.

Suddenly, he was hit in the back of his head, causing his vision to go blurry. _Fuck..._ He thought, knowing that he would pass out in a minute. Tord yelled something in Nowegian, then went silent as he was knocked out as well. The last thing Tom saw before he passed out were the two stupid guys that would do God knows what to them.

(Timeskip)

Tom woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around, blinking until his vision wasn't blurry anymore. He was in a stone walled room, obviously a cell. "-Tord!" Tom said to nobody in particular, seeing that the Norwegian wasn't there. He started to get up, then realized that he was tied up tightly. Growling quietly, he started squirming around, trying to at least loosen the ropes so he wasn't almost being strangled.

 _How the hell did I get myself pulled into this?_ He thought to himself, wishing that he could know for sure that Tord was okay. He just stared at the floor, thinking, until he heard a familiar voice yelling curses in Norwegian, obviously pissed. Tom sat up, instantly recognizing it as Tord. A few seconds later, he saw Tord being forced over to the cell by the two men who had brought them there. Tom growled quietly, glaring at them. The one he was pretty sure was Pat unlocked the cell and the other one just pushed Tord in and slammed the door shut, then they both walked off, talking to each other in low mutters, both of them sounding pissed off. Tom squirmed around until he was next to Tord, and leaned against him as much as hs could in his current situation.

Tord looked over at Tom, having a black eye. "You okay? I'm sorry you got dragged into this..." He muttered. Tom's eyes widened when he saw Tord's injuries. "Did you try to attack them...?" He asked. Tord nodded, starting to untie him, much to Tom's relief. As soon as Tord was finished, Tom hugged the other tightly, despite everything that had happened in the past few hours. "What did they do to you?" Tom asked as Tord hugged him back. "Well, they tried to get me to agree to stay as their leader... And I declined... They got pissed.. Mostly because I was fucking pissed..." Tord sighed, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm honestly surprised they made sure to block any ways I could get out of here," Tom looked at him. "You've done this MULTIPLE TIMES before?" He asked, surprised. "Yeah... They've really been trying to stop me from just running away from the situation.. So we won't be getting out of here anytime soon, unless Paul and Pat have a sudden change of heart, which is highly unlikely," Tord shifted over so he was sitting against the wall, looking at Tom. "Well.. At least you're not alone this time.." Tom said, feeling sick that he was trying to be optimistic for once. Tord just looked over at Tom. "Wow.. That's rare.. The wild Tom trying to be positive," He smirked, earning a punch on the shoulder. from Tom.

"What's going to happen now? God.. Edd and Matt'll be so w-worried.." Tom mumbled, his voice cracking. He hugged himself, really not wanting to start crying. But the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. Tord pulled him into a hug. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Tom.. It won't be too long.. Calm down.." He tried to comfort the other male. He started running his hand through the other's hair, muttering soothing words in Norwegian. Eventually, Tom dozed off, exhausted from the events that had happened. Tord just held him in his lap, playing with his hair.

Suddenly, he heard keys rattling and knew without even looking that it was either Paul or Patryk. He looked up, not even startled or worried at the least, and saw both Paul and Pat for some reason. They walked over to Tom and Tord, and stopped in front of them. Patryk, being the nicer one, looked slightly nervous. Paul just looked, well, like Paul. "Tord. Look, we understand you don't want to come back, but the army is falling apart without you.. I know we took both of you guys by force, but you had given us no other choice-" Patryk started, but was cut off by Tord. "I'm not going to fucking come back, no matter what you guys do." Tord said, standing up to look at least a little bit intimidating, but it was kind of hard, due to the height distance between him and Paul and Pat.

Tord glared up at them, his hands curling into fists. "Well... Then I guess we don't have a choice with this one.." Paul said, before grabbing Tord and getting him into a headlock. "What the-? Get the hell away from me!" Tord yelled. All of the yelling caused Tom to wake up, but mainly because Pat grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, an easy feat due to Tom being so short. "What are you doing- HEY WHAT THE FUCK?" Tom yelled, realizing that it wasn't Tord who had picked him up. He started kicking Pat and squirming around, trying to get out of his grip. Pat, however, just yawned, not even stunned. Tom growled loudly, obviously pissed. Tord, meanwhile, was having similar difficulties. He was almost being choked by Paul dud to struggling and trying to get away. He eventually just stopped struggling, glaring at Pat.

"What are you doing with him?" Tord spat, gripping Paul's arm, trying to make sure he didn't choke. "Well, maybe if his life was on the line, you'd be more cooperative with staying here." Paul answered simply as Pat carried Tom out of the cell. Tom froze, completely stiffening up in fear. "Wha- no!!" Tord yelled, trying with all of his strength to pull away from Paul, who let go, causing Tord to fall. He walked over to the cell door and shut it before Tord could get up. "We'll come to get you in a bit. Just- think about what'll happen if you deny again." Paul said before following in the direction Pat went. Tord just stood up and rammed against the cell door. "Paul!! Pat!! Don't fucking do this!!" He started pacing the cell with his head in his hands, trying to think frantically of something to do. A few minutes later, Paul came back into the cell and led Tord out of the cell, pinning his arms behind his back just in case. Tord didn't struggle; He was too busy thinking of anything he could do to get out of this. He was walked to a clearing, one he had always used to make announcements to the army.

But now it was empty, except for Pat, Tom, and now him and Paul. Tom was sitting on his knees, his arms handcuffed behind his back. He had his head bent low, crying silently. Pat looked like he was regretting most of his life choices, which he probablh was. He held a gun in his hand, and was looking at it until he heard Paul and Tord. He looked up and flashed Tord a look of shame mixed with fear. Tord just looked ay him for a moment, then looked down, feeling like shit for dragging Tom into all of this. Paul kept Tord's arms pinned behind his back, looking worried for some reason.

Tord shut his eyes tightly, still trying to think of something, anything, that he could do to stop this from happening. But he knew that the only choice he had was to accept himself back into the army. "So... Tord. Are you going go agree to join us again? It would be a shame if we had to fire his brains out, if he has any." Paul said with a slight smirk. That was the breaking point for Tord. He drew his leg back, then kicked Paul in the crotch as hard as he could. Paul let out a squeak of pain and fell to his knees, holding himself. He tried to say something, but all that came out was wheezes and whimpers of pain. Tord. didn't waste a second and went for Pat next. He grabbed the other male by the collar of his uniform, glaring daggers at him. "Don't fucking come near us again." He growled, and Pat nodded quickly, just wanting to make sure Paul was okay.

Tord let go of him and picked up Tom, who was looking scared and confused, but somewhat relieved. Tord just started running to the entrance of the base and outside, looking around. He saw the helicopter that Paul and Pat had probably flown to get there. He opened the door and jumped into the pilot's seat, and put Tom into the co-pilot's seat. Once Tom had found his voice, he looked at Tord. "T-thanks, c-commie.." He stammered, still terrified after what had almost happened. Tord just smiled. "No problem, Jehovah." He replied, starting up the helicopter and getting it into the air shakily. "B-But I'm surprised I'm actually trusting you to be able to fly this thing..." Tom added sarcastically. "Where are we, anyways?" He asked. "Um... Norway...?" Tord answered slowly. "What-" The other male looked at him.

"Yeah... But anyways, I don't think they'll try to come back anytime soon. So I guess we're good for now?" Tord said. "Oh. Then that's good, right? And I just had a question.. Paul's the one with the oversized eyebrows, right?" Tom asked, surprised when Tord burst out laughing. "Yup!" He snickered. "And let's just say Paul and Pat are fucking gay for each other." Tom just grinned. "Like us."


	8. I Guess I'm Gay

**Hello my beautifuls! Let's just say that I was either very caffienated, or very tired while writing that last chapter, so sorry about that random and cringy shit. Anyways, here's your first (and super friccing short) update in over a heccing month**

When Tom and Tord got home a few hours later, nobody else who lived in their apartments questioned the helicopter outside their doors. Edd, however, was standing in the doorway of his apartment with an impatient look, though you could tell he was obviously pissed. "Where were you guys?! You've been gone all day!!" He yelled, following Tom as he went into his own apartment.

"Sorry?" The blue clad male looked at the floor, not wanting to see Edd's deathglare. Tord was standing awkwardly behind Edd, just really confused. After about five minutes of Edd lecturing Tom, Edd finally left to his own apartment. As soon as he had left, Tom let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch. Tord sat down next to him and almost immediately leaned his head against his shoulder. Tom just smiled and took out his phone. "Hey Tord, do you like pizza?" Tom asked. "Psh, who doesn't?"' The Norwegian answered with a grin.

Tom simply dialed the number for *insert pizza place, already knowing the number by heart, from all the times he hadn't wanted to leave his apartment. He ordered a pepperoni pizza, then hung up, leaning back. Tord smiled a bit, looking at the other male. "I half expected you to prank call." He smirked. "Oh hush." Tom huffed, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv to a random channel.

After about half an hour, the doorbell rang, and Tom literally flew to the door, opening it and paying for the pizza, then going over to the couch and flopping down, putting the pizza on the coffee table. Tord looked at the other male, then just kinda- grabbed a piece of pizza and ate it, not caring if it was burning his mouth. Tom snickered, looking at Tord.

Eventually, the eyeless male had fallen asleep, but Tord remained awake, unable to fall asleep as easily as Tom did. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Paul and Pat, and how he came close to losing Tom. He pushed the thought away, biting his lip. _But you didn't lose him, so that's what matters._ He tried convincing himself, leaning against a sleeping Tom. Pretty soon after that, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Tom was the first one to wake up. He squinted around, yawning, then saw that he had his arm around the Norwegian. Not even caring, he hugged him close, looking at Tord. _God, he looks so friccing adorable._ Tom thought, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Tord squinted his eyes open, smirking when he noticed Tom staring. "Like what you see?" He snickered, sitting up. Tom just looked away quickly, his face heating up. "Shut up-"

"Aw, it's not that bad, Tommy~" Tord teased, flicking his nose. Tom just huffed, sticking his tongue out at the other male. Tord looked at him calmly, but was freaking out mentally. _Oh God he's so cute what do I do how do I not make myself look stupid??_ He just grinned and hugged Tom, which the other male returned. "I love you, Thomas." He mumbled. But the reply he got was one he would never forget: "I love you too, Tord."


	9. Betrayal

**A/N: Okay, okay, I'm not dead, don't worry. I know I haven't updated in at least 6 months, but don't kill me :') I had absolutely zero ideas for what to write, and as I looked back at the previous chapters, I realized how cringe it all was. But ho boy, I actually do want to continue this, and I'm going to try to make it a little bit less of an eye-bleeding cliche fanfic, so you can expect some more updates this summer, I don't have a specific schedule, though. With all of that out of the way, enjoy this heart-wrenching update :)**

It was the middle of the night, but a dark figure sitting on the couch was wide awake. He sat perfectly still, seeming to be waiting for something. Sure enough, about half an hour later, he heard something from outside, then stood up abruptly. He went to the door and opened it, not worried at all, as he already knew who it was. In the dim light from the moon, he could see two other males, both in uniform; Pau and Pat.

"Hello, Red Leader." Pau muttered, dropping his gaze to the ground. It was obvious he felt bad about something. Pat just stood there, staying quiet, as they all knew what was going on. Tord just looked between the two soldiers for a moment before shaking his head slightly, looking away. "When do I have to go back permanently?" He asked softly, regret laced in his tone. "One week, sir." It was Pat who answered, after an uneasy glance at Pau.

Tord just nodded, stepping back. "God, I've gone soft.." He whispered, putting a hand over his heart, as if it was hurting. He would have to leave Tom, and it wouldn't be pretty when he found out.

They talked for a few more minutes in hushed voices, then Pau and Pat left, leaving Tord in the living room alone. He took a shaky breath, taking a seat on yhr couch.

"So. Care to explain some things 'Red Leader?'" A voice behind him growled. Tord whipped around, then his eyes widened when he saw Tom, leaning against the wall of the hallway, but having a clear view of what happened. Tord stayed silent for a moment, racking his brain for a good excuse. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tom cut him off, sending a sharp glare in his direction. "Don't even try to talk your way out of this, Tord."

The red-clad male flinched slightly, then stared at his hands, inhaling sharply. He knew he couldn't lie anymore, and he would just take the consequences. "..Fine." He made eye contact with Tom, then furrowed his eyebrows slightly, looking away. "Everything that happened.. these past few days was all an act.. to get you to trust me, make it seem as if I saved you at the army base- so I can get closer to you.. but- it was all just to get closer to you.. I-I know it was a really fucked-up thing to do.." He trailed off, his voice cracking slightly. "And I-I'm sorry, Tom.."

As he was talking, he didn't realize Tom had walked over, and was standing directly in front of him, staring down at him with a blank expression. So many thoughts were running through his head; Regret, guilt, anxiety— all becoming overwhelming.

Tom, on the other hand, was feeling all of his hate and anger towards the other male boiling in his stomach, making him unaware of anything else, except the fact that Tord had merely used him. "I was an idiot to ever trust you, _commie._ " He spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "All you are is a shitty person who will never be remembered as anybody." With that, he grabbed Tord by the front of his hoodie and threw him to the ground. He was breathing heavily, and glaring at Tord with a look of pure hatred. "I should fucking kill you right now, do the world a favor."

Tord had stayed silent through all of this, only with a small squeak as he was shoved down. He stayed where he was, looking up at Tom. He knew that Tom would be merciful to kill him, but he let his gaze fall to the ground. "You don't even have anything to say for yourself?" Tom scoffed, kicking him in the side. "Get out." He hissed. "And don't even think about trying to come back, or I swear to God I'll kill you as slowly and painfully as I can."

Tord didn't hesitate. He stood up slowly, making sure to back away from Tom. He edged towards the door, looking at the other male for a moment. He looked away, then quickly opened the door and left, starting to walk away from the house. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, staring at the ground. Hot tears trailed down his cheeks as he thought of everything that had happened in the past few days, and how he had genuinely felt towards Tom. It was all gone now, because of his stupid mistakes. He shook his head. _I'm too pathetic to even pity myself._

Tom, meanwhile, had locked himself in his room as he normally would have. Within a few hours he was drunk, slumped over his desk, just crying softly. There were broken bottles strewn around the room, which he had thrown in a fit of rage at what had happened. Now, all his anger was gone, replaced with pure sadness. He had thought that Tord had actually changed, and he was an idiot to have thought that. Drunk thoughts swirled around his head, and he couldn't focus on just one thing, so he let his thoughts wander, as he slipped into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
